


Thunder and Lightning

by AlexBarton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble on how the angels affect thunder and lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got this idea from a thunderstorm and had to write a drabble about it.

The two hunters and angel had stopped by a small house on their way to Iowa. There was no chance of finding a motel in the rural area they were in, so they decided to ask for a place to spend the night. They were surprised to find that the house was owned by a 22-year-old woman. She had cautiously opened the door, but had agreed to let them spend the night in her guest bedroom. Dean and Sam were asleep quickly, but Castiel sat on the porch looking at the sky. He could see the stars here, which made him happy. Some of the places he had been with Dean, the sky was filled with chemicals that blocked out the heavens.

He heard the door to the house open and close. The girl sat next to him on the steps wearing an overlarge sweatshirt and track shorts.

“You like looking at the stars?”

He nodded.

“It’s one of the reasons I live here. I grew up in the city, and you could never see the sky. One time I went camping, and the night sky was just beautiful. When I moved out of my parents’ house, I wanted to live in the country. It’s very peaceful.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say.

The girl looked at him closely. “Those two guys are lucky you were with them. I wasn’t going to let them stay, but I recognized you as someone holy.”

Castiel looked at her sharply. “What?”

 “You’re glowing faintly. Like an aura of purity.”

Castiel looked back at the sky. “You must be devout if you can see my Grace.”

 “You’re an angel,” the girl stated simply.

 “Yes.”

 “Can I ask you something?” she whispered shyly.

 “Of course.”

The girl took a deep breath. “When I was younger I used to be scared of thunder and lightning. To calm me down, my mother would tell me that the angels were having a bowling game and that the thunder was the bowling ball hitting the pins and lightning was camera flashes. I guess… is that true?”

Castiel smiled at her. “Not quite. It’s game night in general, and it can become quite rowdy. The thunder is our true voices and the lightning is our true form. They manifest as such so we do not harm life, which would happen if any human gazed upon my true form or heard my true voice.”

 “Oh. Thank you.”

 “You are most welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> The End.


End file.
